Bo
Bo is a Brawler unlocked as a Trophy Road reward upon reaching 3000 Trophies. He has fairly high health and fires exploding arrows that deal moderate damage at long range. His Super places traps in an area that explode when an enemy Brawler gets near them. His first Star Power, Circling Eagle, allows him to see enemies in bushes by 5 tiles and his second Star Power, Snare a Bear, allows his mines to stun enemies for 2 seconds. Attack: Eagle-eyed Bo shoots three explosive arrows that can deal fairly high damage to enemies within a small radius from their point of detonation. They have a long range. Super: Catch a Fox Bo throws three mines that explode 1.15 seconds after being triggered by enemies, dealing damage and knocking back any enemies near them. The traps are invisible to enemy Brawlers when placed, but when triggered, they beep and flash momentarily before exploding. Star Powers Circling Eagle This powerful passive allows Bo and everyone on his team to see 5 tiles into bushes (from Bo's view), instead of the normal 2 tiles. This can even allow you to see far into bushes that you aren't near to. Snare a Bear Bo's mines now stun enemies for 2 seconds instead of knockback, rendering them vulnerable. The stun does not stack instead it will start over when another mine hits an enemy. It is similar to Frank's Super. Tips *Bo's Super can be used to defend critical paths on the battlefield. Enemy Brawlers taking that path will take high damage when they step on the trap. It can be used to cover the gem mine with traps in the Gem Grab Event to damage enemy Brawlers who are gathering gems from it. It can also be used to cover key choke points in Showdown. *Bo always shoots three arrows from left to right. You can take advantage of this to control the spread of your arrows. If you want to concentrate fire in a small area, move left while firing. For an attack with more spread, move right. The space between each arrow will be increased, giving the attack a wider spread. *Bo's Circling Eagle is really useful on maps filled with bushes, with his doubled radius of vision in bushes. Some maps include Feast or Famine and Snake Prairie. Since you have a sight advantage, avoid getting close to tanks or other high-damage Brawlers. Place his mines to cover the lane with only one passageway while you can cover the other side with your increased sight. When played properly, Bo can quite easily dominate bushy maps. This is also really useful in 3v3, for his increased sight in bushes is shared with teammates too. *Some of the best maps for Bo's Circling Eagle are Hunting Party and Snake Prairie, among others. This will help you avoid getting killed by short ranged Brawlers like Bull or Darryl. *Bo's mines have knockback, so if placed correctly, it can knock enemy brawlers into the poison gas / angry robot. With Bo's Snare a Bear, Bo's mines will instead stun. This allows you to quickly finish of brawlers without any risk of dying. In Duo Showdown, Bo can be used with a high DPS brawler, such as Darryl or Shelly, to finish off a stunned brawler. *Bo's mines are lobbed and thus can be thrown over walls. This is good when you know there is a brawler hiding in a bush opposite to you behind a wall. Throw it ahead of them, so they are forced to walk into it, as they cannot go through the wall. Voice Lines History *22/6/17: **Bo's reload time was made 13% faster. *27/6/17: **Bo's health was increased to 900 (from 800). *16/8/17: **Bo's reload time was decreased to 1.7s (from 2s). *4/9/17: **Bo's rarity was changed to Super Rare (from Epic). **His Super now deployed 4 mines (from 3). **The radius of the mines was made to look visually larger. *12/9/17: **Bo's main attack damage was increased to 100 (from 80). **His health was decreased to 800 (from 900). **In addition, his Super now deployed 3 mines (from 4) and its mines no longer had a pushback effect. *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. **Bo's mines' damage was increased to 1440 (from 1200). **They once again have a pushback effect. *18/12/17: **Bo's Star Power vision was increased to 6 tiles (from 5 tiles). *16/1/18: **Bo's health was increased to 3600 (from 3200). *21/3/18: **Bo's mines explosion delay was decreased to 1.15 seconds (from 1.3 seconds). *23/3/18: **Bo's main attack size was increased by 40%. *21/5/18: **Bo's rarity was changed to Common (from Super Rare). *18/6/18: **Bo's main attack damage was increased to 420 (from 400). *29/1/19: **Bo's Star Power was decreased to 4 tiles (from 6 tiles). **His main attack damage was increased to 480 (from 420). **He now has voice lines. *27/2/19: **Bo's main attack damage was increased to 500 (from 480). *15/4/19: **Bo was remodeled. *11/6/19: **Bo's main attack damage was increased to 520 (from 500). **The number of hits necessary to charge his Super was decreased to 10 (from 11). *26/6/19: **Gold and Light Mecha Bo skins were added. *19/7/19: **The Mecha Bo skin was added. *21/8/19: **Bo's Star Power Snare a Bear was added. *29/8/19: **Bo's Circling Eagle vision was increased to 3 tiles (from 2 tiles). *23/10/19: **Bo's Super now deploy the mines in a fixed pattern. Skins